SKULL-6
Skull-6 is a machine gun equipped with a sniper scope in the Skull series. Overview Skull-6 is a belt-fed, anti-zombie machine gun that fires 100 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and equipped with a sniper scope for long range engagement. The chambered bullets have superior penetration towards Kevlar and do deadly damage to zombies. When using the scope, it is more accurate but the weapon's rate of fire decreases. Advantages *Deadly damage *Superior penetration *Large magazine size *Has a sniper scope *Fairly accurate Disadvantages *Available for a limited time only *Expensive price *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire *High recoil Release date Skull-6 was released alongside Encounter on: *South Korea: 1 August 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 6 August 2013. *China/Japan: 7 August 2013. Tips *For classic matches, a shot to the head from Skull-6 can instantly kill an enemy. *100 rounds of Skull-6 can deal around 3400 ~ 6800 damage to zombies. *Spraying makes the weapon really inaccurate. Always zoom in for middle to long range combat unless you are inside enclosed areas such as the vents and the zombies are close to you. *The zoom rate is similar to Skull-5. The first right click activates the scope but not the zoom. *This weapon can effectively penetrate barriers in Zombie Scenario maps. *Using the scope increases accuracy and lowers recoil but it also lowers the weapons rate of fire. *This weapon has an advantage over the other machine guns when fighting bosses that needs precision such as the zombie boss. Angra, since you can zoom via the weapon's scope while it is flying and AMP Suit, use the scope to attack from a distance. *Using the Deadly Shot ability, this weapon performs better than the other Skull machine guns since it has the highest firepower out of them all. *A 100 rounds of Skull-6 can deal around 17,000 damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed. Weapon analysis *Price: Cheaper than Skull-7. *Damage to Human: Higher than M134 Minigun and MK48. Same as Dual Infinity Final. *Rate of fire: Same as M14 EBR. *Weight: Same as Skull-7 and MG3. Comparison to Skull-7 Positive *Cheaper (-$2500) *Higher damage to human (+3) and zombies (+6) *Has sniper scope *Faster reload time (-0.3 seconds) Neutral *Same weight (14%) *Usable scope *Same ammo type (5.56mm AZ) Negative *Less accurate (-3%) *Higher recoil (+4%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Lower magazine size (-20) Gallery File:Skull6_viewmdl.png|View model File:Skull6_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload skull6_world_model.png|World model skull6_shopmodel.png|Shop model skull6.gif|Fire and reload animation File:Promotion_left_cso_korea.jpg|Korea poster File:Skull6_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Skull6_encounter_poster_jp.png|Japan poster 20130807ff_5.jpg|China poster 1094086_536335896436150_1305308429_o.jpg|Yuri with Skull-6 File:Skull-6_Screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_encounter_20130806_1554420.jpg|Ditto, using the sniper scope File:Skull6coupon.png|Skull-6 Reservation Ticket Trivia *This is the third even numbered Skull weapons after Skull-4 and Skull-8. *This is the first machine gun to be equipped with a sniper scope. *This weapon design is based on FN M240 GPMG in real life. Category:Machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:5.56 az users Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Belgian weapons Category:Skull series Category:Cash weapon Category:Long range weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American weapons Category:German weapons Category:Rex weapons